


It's a Wonderful Yu-Gi-Oh G X Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In This Story Jaden and His Twin Sister Tara Yuki, and the others are all grown up, Tara and Zane are married with four children Two boys and Two Girls of their own, Jaden and Alexis are also married with a child of their own.

Snow was falling down from a cloudy sky, covering all of Domino City in a blanket of white, Every Street Light was decorated up in Holiday Decor, Every Store Window was Decorated Up in Holiday Decor, The Snowplows were busy clearing the roads, until the clouds broke up, a starry night sky was shining, a full moon was shining it's brightest light, At a Parking Lot at the Kaiba Dome, There were a lot of Cars and Mini-Vans, Everyone was inside, Everyone except for one person, Jaden Rhodes, he was a lot older, His brown hair was a lot shorter, and was wearing a warm outfit, He was sitting in the front seat of a red Station wagon in a parking lot stall and listening to the radio, There was a Big Duel Monsters Tournament, Duelists from all over the world was there.

Until Jaden saw his brother-In-Law Zane Truesdale coming out of the Kaiba Dome, He started the station wagon and started driving out of the parking lot stall, and down the parking lot aisle, and stopped right beside Zane, Zane was also a lot older, he was wearing a dark blue outfit, He walked toward the passenger side door of the car, opened it, and got in the passenger seat, Jaden started driving out of the parking lot. 

"So, how did it go?", Jaden asked as they were driving down the road. 

"It went great, in fact, I won the Duel Monsters Tournament", Zane answered with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh That's Wonderful, Tara and the kids is going to be so happy for you", Jaden said. 

"I'm sure they will", Zane replied. 

"Zane, is something bothering you?", Jaden asked as they stopped at a stop light.

"Well I didn't make the top best Duelist again", Zane answered. 

"Oh That's Bad", Jaden said. 

"Just Don't Tell Tara about It, I don't want her to get worried", Zane replied. 

"Don't worry I won't Tell her", Jaden said. 

"Good", Zane replied. 

"By The way Have you heard from Syrus and Blair Lately?", Jaden asked. 

"Oh Yes, and They're doing All Right, and Just Settled Into New York City", Zane answered. 

"That's Great, when are they and Bianca coming?", Jaden asked as he turned the corner to a neighborhood in a Normal Part of Domino City.

"Well, They're not coming, there's a Big Duel Monsters Tournament that they've both signed up", Zane answered. 

"Oh I see, and You're thinking about not telling Tara about not getting in to the top best duelists, Aren't you?", Jaden asked as they drove down the street. 

"Yeah, and Don't you blab it to her, I don't want her to get upset, You know how Sensitive about things", Zane answered. 

"Don't worry I won't, and You won't have to worry because Alexis, Ali, and I are always Right Next door", Jaden said as he drove up on the driveway in front of his house that was right beside Zane and Tara's house. 

"I'll keep that in mind", Zane replied as Jaden stopped the car and they both got out of the car. 

Zane started walking toward his house, while Jaden started walking toward his house, until he stopped and turned around and saw Zane walking toward the front porch steps. 

"Zane!", Jaden said until Zane stopped and looked at Jaden. 

"Yeah, what is it?", Zane asked as he looked at Jaden. 

"Just Remember, We're Right Next Door", Jaden answered. 

"All Right", Zane replied as he continued walking. 

He walked up the front porch steps, across the front porch, he noticed the porch light was on, he also noticed the living room light was on in the living room, He saw his loving Wife Tara Truesdale, She was also a lot older, her brown hair was a lot shorter, and was wearing under-wear, a warm outfit, She was decorating the Christmas Tree, but she was nit alone in the living room, their oldest 10-year-old brown haired, purple eyed son named Seto Truesdale was helping his mother decorate the Christmas Tree, their next oldest 8-year-old brown hair, purple eyed son named Todd Truesdale was writing a Christmas Poem, Their Next Youngest 6-year-old Brown Hair, Purple Eyed Daughter named Celina Truesdale was playing a Christmas Carol on the Piano, He didn't see their youngest 4-year-old Brown Hair, Purple Eyed daughter named Laura Truesdale anywhere, He opened the storm door, and opened the front door, he walked through the doorway.

"Hi Honey", Tara said with a big smile on her face. 

"Hi Dad", Seto said. 

"Hi Dad", Todd and Celina said in unison until Zane started to sneeze. 

"Bless You", Tara and the three children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Zane replied as he walked into the living room. 

"Was it snowing outside?", Tara asked as she hung a red Christmas Ornament on a Christmas Tree Branch. 

"It was snow a little bit", Zane answered as he sat down in a chair. 

Tara and the three children continued with their work, while Zane was felling a little upset, he was thinking about telling them that he didn't make the top best duelist again, he started thinking how they'll react to it, Until Celina's Piano Practicing was starting to annoy him. 

"Must She Keeps Playing that!!", Zane said with a snarled voice. 

"I've got to get this Christmas Carol down In time for the Christmas Party Dad", Celina replied. 

"Mother is letting us stay up late for it", Seto said. 

"And I'm writing a Christmas Poem to Recite at The Christmas Party", Todd replied. 

"What, A Christmas Party!!!", Zane bellowed. 

"Zane, we have a Christmas party, Every Christmas, I've been reminding you all year", Tara said until Zane got up from his chair. 

Zane walked into the kitchen and stood at the kitchen sink, until Tara walked into the kitchen and walked toward her husband. 

"Zane is something wrong?", Tara asked as she put her arm around his arm.

"Nothing's Wrong, I'm sorry I blew up in front of You and the kids", Zane answered. 

"Zane, do you mind going upstairs and check on Laura?", Tara asked. 

"Oh, what's wrong with her", Zane answered as he looked at her. 

"Well She has sore throat, she got it from one of the other children in her class at school, and The doctor has been here, and said that she has a sore throat, but she would get better in time for the Christmas Party", Tara replied. 

"Oh I see", Zane said. 

"She's been asking for you all day, wanting to know when you're coming home, Why don't you go to her", Tara replied. 

"Fine I'll Go to her", Zane said as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

He went into his youngest daughter's bedroom, inside the bedroom was a closet, a dresser-drawer, Posters of Duel Monsters, a bed with a pink comforter, pink pillow Cases. a small table with four chairs, that had a Tea Set with a Tea Pot, Cups, Plates, and Three Dolls were sitting in three of the four chairs, He saw his youngest daughter laying in a bed, He walked over toward her and sat down on top of the bed, until Laura woke up and saw her daddy looking at her with love in his eyes. 

"Hi Daddy", Laura said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Honey", Zane replied with a loving smile on his face. 

"Did Mommy Tell you that i have a sore throat?", Laura asked as she looked at him with love in her purple eyes. 

"She did, how about after Christmas you and me would go to the local animal shelter and You can pick out a puppy for a pet", Zane answered. 

"Oh Daddy, That would be wonderful, my very own puppy", Laura said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"Now why don't you get some rest", Zane replied. 

"All right Daddy", Laura said as she started to yawn. 

Zane looked at her with love in his eyes, he gently leaned over, pulled her brown bangs back from her forehead, he gently kissed her on her forehead, he slowly got up from the bed, and gently covered her up, He slowly walked toward the doorway until he heard her talking in her sleep. 

"I Fuse My Flower Fairy and Tree Fair and to Windy Fairy Queen, Attack Now My Queen", Laura said in her sleep until she fell back to sleep.


	2. Zane meets a mysterious Person named Clint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Names or The Anime Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zane is about to meet a Mysterious Person named Clint, not knowing that He's an Angel in Training, Zane wished that he was never even born.

Meanwhile Zane was walking on the sidewalk, until he came to a local park, he walked into the park and was walking on a park path, until he sat down on the park bench, he put his head in his hands, and started praying. 

"Dear Heavenly Father, i know that i'm not a praying man, but I need help, please help me, help me", Zane said until he heard a voice talking to him.

"A Penny For Your Thoughts?", A Person asked until Zane looked up. 

He saw a man in his middle 20's, he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, was wearing a nice outfit. 

"Oh I was just praying", Zane answered. 

"Oh I see", The Person replied. 

"Wait a Minute Who are you?", Zane asked. 

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, My name Is Clint", The Person answered. 

"Nice to meet you Clint", Zane said. 

"Nice to meet you too Zane Truesdale", Clint replied. 

"Wait a Minute, how did you know my name?", Zane asked. 

"Oh I just Know, You're Zane Truesdale, Great Duelist, Now Happily Married and a Father of Four Children", Clint answered. 

"Yeah, That's Me in a Nutshell, But Sometimes I wish that I was never Even Born", Zane said. 

"Be Careful what you wish for, it might come true", Clint replied. 

"I Wish that I was never even Born", Zane said.


End file.
